Feras de Poseidon
by galatea03
Summary: Constroi-se uma aliança entre Athena e o deus dos mares. E tres meninas são mandadas ao santuario para consolidar esse novo vinculo.
1. Tempos de Paz

**Seis meses após a derrota de Hades...**

Os cavaleiros de ouro mortos em confronto com o Imperador do Inferno Hades tinham tido suas vidas reivindicadas por Athena e Zeus atendera ao pedido. A Batalha mais importante havia sido ultrapassada e agora os tempos eram de paz. Saori passou a residir no seu templo onde começou a comandar também a fundação, que teve sua sede transferida para Atenas, na Grécia. Seiya ainda se encontrava debilitado pelo golpe final de Hades e ficava com Atena a maior parte do tempo, enquanto os demais cavaleiros de bronze haviam voltado para seus locais de treinamento com exceção de Ikki e Shun que optaram por viver no Santuário.

O sol já estava alto, o dia estava quente e Milo de Escorpião especialmente agitado naquela tarde. Os cavaleiros de ouro treinavam sob o calor da tarde no Coliseu, mas nada parecia abalar o animo do defensor da casa oitava.

- Vamos Kamus! – provocou – Agulha Escarlate!

O aquariano transpirava e xingava mentalmente aquele sol absurdo na sua cabeça em pleno meio dia. O treino já estava no fim, o que alegrava Kamus, mas não melhorava aquele calor infernal e nem a alegria excessivamente irritante de Milo naquela tarde. Decidiu que era hora de acabar com aquilo; já deixara o escorpião brincar demais com ele por um treino. Desviou do golpe com graciosidade para depois contra atacar o escorpião numa rasteira que o levou ao chão. Kamus se adiantou montando na cintura de Milo, imobilizando-o, e levantando rapidamente seu punho até o rosto do amigo, porém parando o golpe bem próximo ao nariz.

- Morto. – afirmou com sua típica voz rouca, fria e sexy – Muito morto.

Milo ainda processava o que acontecera, pois a um segundo atrás estava vencendo Kamus e agora contemplava o aquariano por cima. Sim, a palavra é contemplava, já que Kamus era um homem lindo e ficava assustadoramente mais másculo e desejável montado no seu quadril com o sol atrás de si e o suor descendo por seu sério e atraente rosto e peitoral.

- Ok, morto. – concordou Milo ainda com o punho apontado para seu nariz – mas morto por um gostoso... – e sorriu malicioso.

- Tsc... – Kamus torceu a expressão de forma reprovadora soltando Milo e afastando-se dele.

Milo sorriu divertido e continuou lá, deitado, divertindo-se com a falta de esportividade e, porque não, de senso de humor do amigo.

- Hey, Milo! – Máscara da Morte que treinava com Afrodite chamou-o de forma estridente – Atena quer falar conosco... Vamos logo.

- Hum...? – o escorpião olhou de forma interrogativa – quem disse isso?

- Shion? – Afrodite respondeu com obviedade e apontou para o grande mestre parado na borda do Coliseu – mas você estava interessado demais no Kamus para ouvir. – constatou ao passar por ele acompanhado do canceriano.

Não é o que parece; Kamus e Milo não têm um relacionamento entre quatro paredes. Pelo menos não constantemente. É bem verdade que uma vez, embalados por algumas taças de um delicioso vinho francês, a conversa casual foi esquentando e se tornando cada vez mais intima até que ambos acabaram fazendo confissões e transando na escrivaninha da biblioteca do aquariano. Mas fora este reservado incidente eram muito unidos e cada vez mais confidentes. No dia seguinte nenhum deles comentou o fato; o escorpião simplesmente tomou banho e foi para sua casa como se nada tivesse acontecido. Milo transara por pura luxuria e diversão. Enquanto Kamus, longe de ser mulherengo como o amigo, estava carente de um corpo colado ao seu. Uniram o útil ao agradável e só. Todavia isso não o poupava das investidas do escorpião e dos boatos.

O defensor da oitava casa se apressou para alcançar Afrodite e Máscara, com quem conversou coisas banais até chegar ao salão do grande mestre onde uma Atena atípica os esperava. Estava sentada no trono, mas sua expressão carregava cansaço e sua veste não era o típico vestido branco. Usava um terno preto de fina alfaiataria com uma camisa branca por baixo e um pequeno laço de fita rosada no lugar da gravata. O cabelo preso num rabo de cavalo alto, o terno e o sapato de salto alto caiam-lhe muitíssimo bem, porém ela parecia outra pessoa. Não havia báculo em suas mãos e Shion estava ao seu lado direito com o rosto serio, mas sereno, de sempre. O fato é que todos estranharam a situação e acharam ainda mais intrigante que aconteceria a seguir; afastando a cortina roxa atrás do trono de Atena saiu ninguém mais ninguém menos que o Imperador dos Mares, Poseidon, acompanhado de Sorento. Ambos elegantemente vestidos e imponentes.

- Cavaleiros. – cumprimentou o deus – É bom conhecê-los na condição de aliados, claro.

- Chamei-os aqui para dizer que, a partir deste dia, somos oficialmente aliados. – informou Atena ao levantar-se – Hades tem Thanatos e Hypnos ao seu lado, já está mais que na hora dessa aliança acontecer para nos beneficiar em conflitos futuros.

Não é preciso dizer que a elite de Atena estava chocada; eles (Atena e Poseidon) nunca foram inimigos declarados, mas é um grande equívoco dizer que morriam de amores um pelo outro. A idéia, porém, realmente não era ruim e nenhum dos cavaleiros se manifestou em oposição. Fizeram uma reverencia ao deus e limitou-se a ouvir o que as divindades tinham a dizer.

- E como ajuda na formação dos Generais Marinas três aprendizes de Julian virão ao santuário serem treinados por alguns de vocês, cavaleiros de ouro. Então... – ela fez uma pausa longa olhou para todos os dourados, um a um, como se estivesse decidindo ali mesmo – Máscara da Morte, Kamus, Shaka! Estou incumbindo vocês dessa tarefa.

O cavaleiro de câncer pensou em protestar, nunca tivera um aprendiz e nem queria, mas Afrodite deu-lhe uma leve cotovelada antes que ele abrisse a boca e falasse alguma asneira. Shaka e Kamus continuaram da mesma forma, não moveram nem se quer uma sobrancelha, porém não se sabia se era pela surpresa ou se realmente não ligaram para o fato de receberem tal responsabilidade de uma hora para outra.

- Pois bem... Venham cá. – chamou Sorento e três garotas sairão detrás das cortinas.

A primeira não era muito alta. Sua aparência sugeria fragilidade, pois seria bom se ela comesse um pouco mais; era magra até demais para alguns e não possuía um corpo totalmente amadurecido. Sua pele era extremamente branca e seus cabelos eram de um loiro claríssimo acinzentado. Estes desciam lisos ate seu bumbum, mas hoje estavam presos numa trança embutida que deixava seu belo rosto em destaque. Seus olhos eram prateados e bastante expressivos. O nariz delicado e a boca mais parecia a de uma boneca antiga de porcelana. Aparentava uns 14 anos, porém tinha 16 e chama-se Galatea. Usava um vestido longo azul pálido, pouco chamativo, de manga comprida e larga.

- Diga algo! – a segunda garota exclamou – não liguem ta? – Disse voltando-se para os cavaleiros de ouro – Ela é tímida mesmo e se chama Galatea. E eu sou Pércia, muito prazer em conhecê-los.

Pércia era a típica baixinha invocada. Sua pele era branca, mas não tinha aparência abatida como a da anterior. Tinha traços marcantes no rosto, olhos cor de âmbar num formato felino e um sorriso dúbio nos lábios carnudos. Cabelos castanhos avermelhados cortados num chanel repicado sem franja. Corpo cheio de curvas, pernas fortes e seios de dar inveja; podia-se dizer que era gostosa. Sua idade era a mesma de Galatea, porém ela aparentava até mais que isso. Usava uma toga marfim bem curtinha presa apenas no ombro direito por um belo broche dourado e sandálias estilo gladiador sem salto algum.

- Não deixe-a constrangida, Pércia. – reprimiu a terceira ao ver Galatea corar levemente – Sou Ira. – e fez uma leve reverencia em sinal de respeito aos cavaleiros e a deusa.

Ela era a mais alta e um ano mais velha que as outras duas. Tinha compridos e lisos cabelos negros como à noite e olhos azuis claros como o céu mais radiante do verão. Corpo esguio, delgado e delicado, mas não chegava nem perto das curvas de Pércia. Seu rosto digno de uma pintura era adornado pela franja cortada acima dos olhos, rente às sobrancelhas. Usava um lindo vestido tomara que caia vermelho ate os joelhos e sandálias iguais as de Pércia, porém as suas possuíam um generoso salto.

- Cuidem bem delas rapazes! – disse Saori sorridente.

A deusa levantou-se de seu trono e foi reverenciada por todos, menos Poseidon. Retirou-se logo em seguida junto com o deus dos mares e Sorento. O grupo seguiu um corredor que se estendia atrás do trono e sumiu de vista rapidamente. Shion sentou-se no trono e perguntou:

- Vocês já sabem quem será o mestre de cada uma, certo?

- Já sabemos tudinho! – Pércia respondeu animada – sei que nos daremos muito bem, Mestre Shaka!

E o virginiano estremeceu... Algo lhe dizia que ela era a pior das três, mas ordens eram ordens e aquela jovem de sorriso travesso faria parte do seu dia a dia agora.

- Senhor Kamus. – Ira desceu as escadas com graciosidade e caminhou ate o aquariano que estava entre Milo e Dohko. – É um prazer conhecê-lo.

- Igualmente. – foi categórico.

Analisou-a e contatou que, pelo menos, era educada. Enquanto Milo constatou que era linda. Muito linda. O escorpião olhou-a de cima a baixo varias vezes e Kamus percebeu de imediato as segundas, terceiras e ate quartas intenções Milo. Pensou que o amigo não tinha conserto e riu internamente já imaginando que ele não perdoaria uma mulher tão bonita.

Afrodite sorriu para a jovem que parecia tímida e não havia dito palavra se quer ainda. E ela lhe sorriu de volta; timidamente, mas sorriu. Galatea era bela, delicada e frágil como uma rosa. Mas, por experiência própria, o cavaleiro de peixes sabia que alguém como ela não deveria ser subestimada. Jamais.

- Não seja rude com ela, câncer. – avisou, ou melhor, ordenou.

O canceriano bufou. Odiava quando Afrodite chamava-o de câncer. Odiava mesmo. E o pisciano sabia muitíssimo bem disso. Trocaram olhares pouquíssimo amistosos por alguns segundos e, por fim, o defensor da ultima casa suspirou.

- Então parece que sobrou você. – Máscara da Morte manifestou-se a contra gosto – venha cá... Galatea, não é?

A jovem limitou-se a caminhar até o novo mestre e nada disse; ele passava-lhe certo medo, insegurança, e por um momento invejo as amigas por terem caído com cavalheiros que lhe pareciam mais amistosos, ou pelo menos, menos grossos. Aquela dupla parecia prometer problemas, pois tato não era a especialidade do canceriano.

O grande grupo se retirou e logo todos estavam em suas respectivas casas.

EM AQUARIO

Ira estranhou a baixa temperatura e o chão espelhado de tão limpo. Uma neblina baixa parecia cobrir todo o lugar de forma que as pilastras pareciam não terminar nunca. Estava bem atrás de Kamus quando chegaram a uma porta dupla de madeira com o símbolo de aquário bem no meio. O cavaleiro estendeu apenas uma das mãos e a porta que parecia tão pesada abriu-se dividindo o símbolo da constelação revelando uma bela e aconchegante sala. Ele entrou e ela não ficou para trás. Em meio às mobílias escuras e imponentes de Kamus estavam duas malas que não pareciam fazer parte da decoração.

- Creio que você morará aqui. – concluiu ao ver a bagagem da jovem em sua sala – me acompanhe, por favor.

Foi gentil o suficiente para não deixar que a aprendiz levasse a bagagem. Guiou-a pela sala, entrando num corredor e abrindo a segunda porta a esquerda.

- Este é seu quarto. – informou ao colocar as bagagens no chão com delicadeza. – Me quarto é a ultima porta no fim do corredor. A primeira porta é o banheiro e a cozinha fica do outro lado da sala.

- E a porta a direita? – perguntou num momento de distração, mas logo se deu conta de que se ele não tinha mencionado era porque não havia necessidade. Concluiu que perdera uma bela oportunidade de ficar quieta.

- Biblioteca. – desta fez foi seco.

Ira era mais baixa que Kamus, fato que contribuiu para aquele olhar frio que acabara de cai sobre ela fizesse-a se arrepiar por inteira. Os olhos do novo mestre eram azuis esverdeados, gélidos e absurdamente sedutores para a jovem de cabelos negros. Ela encarou o aquariano de volta com a expressão mais serena que conseguiu no momento; e não foi muito convincente, acreditem.

- Começamos amanhã. – informou ao cortar contato visual dando as costas para Ira – Pela amanhã na casa de aquário seremos eu e voce e a tarde no coliseu o treino é coletivo, mas creio não participara dele agora.

- Sim senhor. – respondeu e logo depois a porta se fechou.

Suspirou e jogou-se na cama já feita com lençóis brancos e uma grossa manta azul marinho. Ela era macia e o cheiro da roupa de cama recém lavada confortou-a um pouco. O quarto era aconchegante e tinha tudo que ela precisava de forma muito elegante, sem contar com o fato de ser razoavelmente grande. Afundou a cabeça no travesseiro e decidiu que arrumaria tudo mais tarde. Tirou as sandálias e adormeceu pensando em como seria sua vida daquele momento em diante.

EM VIRGEM

Ela não parava de olhá-lo de forma analítica; parecia reparar em cada milímetro de seu corpo, tudo! Enquanto ele falava, ela deixava transparecer mais interesse nos lábios rosados e convidativos do cavaleiro do que nas palavras em si. De fato, Pércia estava encantada pelo loiro e sem a menor intenção de esconder seu interesse. Shaka, por outro lado, sentia-se comido com os olhos e não pode evitar corar em certo momento; não tivera muita experiência com mulheres, para não dizer que não teve nenhuma, já que desde sempre se retirou da vida comum para meditar, meditar e meditar. Todavia, não podia negar que aqueles olhos felinos eram realmente belos, sem contar o corpo, a cor do cabelo... Maldição! Pensou por fim. Sabia que não seria bom ter a jovem por perto e seu pressentimento se confirmava a cada segundo. Após mostrar toda a casa e onde seria seu quarto ele a deixou só, dizendo que não queria ser incomodado pelo resto do dia. Deu passadas largas até a sala das arvores gêmeas para meditar, meditar e, que surpresa, meditar!

- Huhuhuhu! – Pércia sentou-se no parapeito da janela, olhou a bela paisagem e riu. Um riso pervertido e doado de certo sadismo – Isso vai ser tãããããão divertido!

EM CANCER

O clima no templo era pesado, e Galatea percebeu isso antes mesmo de entrar. Um calafrio correu por todo o seu corpo fazendo com que se arrepiasse por inteiro. Ela hesitou, não queria avançar de jeito algum. E Mascara da Morte percebeu isso de imediato. Pediu para que os gêmeos, Aldebaran e Mu seguissem pela casa sem ele e a discípula. Quando o quarteto já não estava mais visível ele inquiriu com o típico ar casualmente debochado:

- Você fala?

- Si... Sim. – por algum motivo ela estava nervosa.

- Ok, você fala palavras com mais de uma silaba? – ele encarou-a sarcasticamente, mas ela olhava para os pés do cavaleiro.

- Claro que sim. – foi um pouco mais firme, mas ainda pouco convincente.

Aquilo estava irritando o canceriano muito mais do que ele esperava. Ele colocou a mão direita na cintura e respirou profundamente duas vezes com os olhos fechados, em seguida simplesmente ordenou:

- Me olhe.

- Estou olhando pra você. – respondeu ainda mirando seus pés.

A paciência dele se esgotou e, sinceramente, até que ela rendeu bastante desta vez. Deu um passo largo e segurou o queixo da jovem de forma pouco gentil - poderia ter sido mais delicado no ato - mas mesmo assim ela teve de encarar a força aquele par de olhos escuros de tom tão incomum: azuis arroxeados. Ela nunca vira nada igual. Nunca. E nem ele vislumbrara olhos prateados como os dela... São perfeitos, pensou de inicio, porém sua irritação logo tomou conta novamente.

- Eu sou seu mestre e eu mando aqui, entendeu bem? – foi rígido e até ameaçador. Segurava a face da jovem ainda pelo queixo e a cada palavra aproximava mais o rosto dela do seu – Não sei o motivo pelo qual você não quer entrar, mas você _vai_ entrar e _vai_ me olhar nos olhos quando eu falar com você. Quer que eu repita, desenhe?

- Como quizer. – respondeu encarando-o, mesmo que sem muita escolha.

O guardião da casa soltou o queixo da moça para segura-la pelo pulso direito e, quase que a força, levá-la para dentro do templo. Ela não resistiu e acompanhou os passos largos do cavaleiro. Seu braço livre levantava a barra do vestido para que ela não tropeçasse nele próprio.

- Você tem cabeças por toda a parte! – ela exclamou atordoada diminuindo o passo – por que...?

- E não é que ela fala de verdade! – debochou sem parar de andar, puxando-a mais ainda – mas eu que faço as perguntas aqui. Vamos logo.

Ela estava assustada por motivos que não cabe contar agora, mas logo vocês saberão. Felizmente nem todas as paredes eram forradas de cabeças e a sala do cavaleiro de câncer, assim como os quartos e os demais aposentos, escapavam desse gosto macabro para não classificar como bizarro. A mobília era gótica, escura, e muito vistosa. As paredes eram de um tom vinho frio e não havia quase janelas. E ela pensou que um vampiro poderia morar ali sem o menor problema. Começou a entender o motivo pelo qual ele era chamado de Mascara da Morte, e, embora estivesse curiosa para saber seu verdadeiro nome, não ousou perguntar.

O anfitrião mostrou os cômodos rapidamente e, ainda segurando-a pelo braço, guio-a até o quarto já preparado para ela pelas servas da casa.

- Até suas malas já estão aqui... – falou mais para si mesmo que para a aluna – Bom, se precisar de qualquer coisa peça as servas. Mas se você quiser um servo eu talvez possa conseguir.

Galatea sentou malícia na oferta do mestre e corou diante da situação. Definitivamente não se daria bem com ele, pensou tristonha.

- Assim está ótimo. – desta vez pareceu mais firme, olhando profundamente para o novo mestre e usando um tom pelo menos audível – Agora poderia me dar licença? Quero me trocar.

Mascara apenas crispou os lábios e deixou o quarto batendo a porta. Ela achava que seria problemático tê-lo como mestre e a recíproca era verdadeira, mas ordens eram ordens e seriam cumpridas; ela sairia dali uma verdadeira general ou ele não se chamava Máscara da Morte de Câncer.


	2. O Escorpião, A Serva e O Peixe

**Krika Haruno **– Muito obrigada pelo comentário! Foi super importante para mim, de verdade. E sim, Shaka vai passar o pão que o diabo amassou na mão da Pércia já que o santuário é pequeno demais para alguém com a personalidade dela. Kamus, Milo e Ira vão dar o que falar sim, assim como Máscara, Galatea e Afrodite. Espero que curta essa capítulo também! Ele não ficou tão longo quanto o outro, mas o proximo será grandinho! hihihihi

**Casa de Aquário**

Ira acordou desnorteada, estranhando não estar em seu quarto no templo submarino e demorando alguns segundos para voltar à realidade após quase cinco horas de sono profundo. Não sabia por que apagara daquela forma; talvez fosse o frio que fazia naquela casa ou simplesmente cansaço. Levantou-se vagarosamente para arrumar suas coisas e notou que todas as suas roupas já estavam no armário, suas malas embaixo da cama e alguns objetos pessoas amontoados numa escrivaninha como se a pessoa que arrumara suas roupas não soubesse onde colocá-los. Sentou-se na cama e notou que seu vestido estava amassado, assim como seu rosto. O cabelo levemente desarrumado e os olhos ainda pesados de sono. Esfregava o rosto preguiçosamente quando batidas na porta ecoaram e, como não ouve resposta rápida, logo Kamus entrou sem cerimônias. Ela ainda tava muito lenta para responder na velocidade que o aquariano esperava e a única coisa que consegui fazer foi olhá-lo debilmente e conter um bocejo. Este, por sua vez, usava uma roupa muito parecia com a do treino; uma blusa azul marinho regata, justa, com a gola fechada, calca razoavelmente apertada marrom com uma espécie de polaina de pele animal caramelo. Os cabelos molhados e o cheiro de lavanda denunciavam que acabara de tomar de sair do banho. Ele parou bem próximo a porta, dando penas dois passos para dentro do quarto e comentou:

- Achei que dormiria para sempre. – não demonstrou irritação, alias, não demonstrou nada além da típica frieza – As servas entraram, arrumaram suas coisas e você nem se mexeu. – ela corou com o comentário; começara passando uma má impressão – O jantar está pronto. Deve estar com fome, vamos.

Não ficou ali parado olhando para Ira e logo saiu do quarto fechando a porta. Foi o tempo de pentear o cabelo, trocar o vestido por uma toga longa e marfim e correr para a sala quase ao mesmo tempo em que amarrava as sandálias. Encontrou o mestre já sentado a cabeceira da mesa de aproximadamente seis lugares, esperando-a. Não pode deixar de notar o quão rica e belamente ornamentada ela estava; talheres de prata, pratos de porcelana com bordas decoradas em azul e dourado, copos de cristal, guardanapos de pano e uma toalha tão branca que parecia nunca ter sido usada. A primeira coisa que Ira fez foi encarar aquilo com naturalidade, sentando na cadeira a esquerda do mestre onde havia um prato cuidadosamente arrumado para ela. Notou que bem na sua frente mais um prato parecia aguardar uma terceira pessoa e ficou curiosa, quis perguntar quem ele aguardava, mas a situação era estranha, meio constrangedora. Ela tinha chego de surpresa na rotina do metódico aquariano e ele também não sabia bem o que falar. Nunca treinara uma mulher antes, ainda mais numa idade considerada avançada para um aprendiz. Porém nenhum deles precisou fazer esforço para surgir algum assunto, pois o porta da sala de Kamus se escancarou e um Milo sorridente adentrou de forma espalhafatosa. Usava uma blusa branca tipo bata de manda comprida com uma justa calça vinho e sandálias de tiras longas que pareciam costurar sua panturrilha definida. O escorpião fitou a morena e seu sorriso adquiriu um ar levemente sedutor.

- Chegou num ótimo dia, senhorita! Sou Milo de Escorpião ao seu total dispor e o prazer é todo meu, eu insisto. – ele rumou direto pra mesa, confiante – E você não quebra sua rotina por nada, não é mesmo? – voltou-se para um Kamus visivelmente irritado – e não faz essa cara! Sabe que sempre janto aqui quando você cozinha. Que é sempre no mesmo dia da semana e na mesma hora, diga-se de passagem. Mas, mudando de assunto, – a essa altura ele já estava sentado – você ficou sabendo da...

E ele desatou a falar, falar e falar. O jantar se estendeu por pelo menos duas horas e nesse intervalo de tempo Ira descobriu muitas coisas sobre seu novo mestre, pois Milo ia soltando tudo sem preocupações, mesmo quando o olhar gelado de Kamus caía sobre ele. O aquariano era metódico e um homem de poucas palavras, tinha ciúme de seus livros, gostava de cozinhar pelo menos uma vez da semana e era extraordinário na cama, mas este último detalhe Milo deixou em segredo, ou pelo menos até que ela mesma o descobrisse.

- Então senhorita Ira... Falemos de você. – sugeriu Milo quando já estava na sobremesa.

- Ira O`Conner, 17 anos, nascida na Irlanda, pisciana e aspirante à armadura de Kraken. – ela parecia estar se divertindo respondendo a pergunta de Milo.

- Bem objetiva. – a observação de Kamus soou mais como um elogio e Ira notou e gostou disso.

- Nem tanto, meu caro aquariano, nem tanto... – Milo sibilou e olhou-a profundamente – Solteira?

- Milo chega! – Kamus repreendeu-o pela primeira vez na noite em voz alta, mas para sua surpresa Ira riu alto da pergunta antes que ele pudesse seguir ralhando com o escorpião.

- Sim, solteira. - respondeu com esportividade, mas não pôde deixar de corar levemente.

Kamus olhou-a surpreso, provavelmente achando que a pupila não responderia ou ficaria contrariada com a pergunta, mas logo viu que estava enganado. Ela tinha senso de humor, era inteligente, educada e muito atraente. Milo estava interessadíssimo naquela jovem de longos cabelos negros e isso mexeu com algo em seu íntimo que Kamus ainda não sabia explicar o que era.

- Agora, se vocês me dão licença, vou me retirar. – ela levantou-se vendo uma boa deixa para deixar os amigos a sós para conversarem – Obrigada pelo jantar, mestre. E até amanha, Milo.

- Eu não te daria licença, mas infelizmente não estamos na casa de escorpião. – e deu aquele sorriso sedutor que só ele tinha – Durma bem.

Ela se retirou sem pressa e assim que Kamus ouviu a porta bater perguntou:

- Você não tem a menor vergonha na cara, não é?

- Nem sequer sei o significado disso, geladinho...

Se o olhar frio de Kamus podia congelar até o inferno, o de Milo podia fazer qualquer um (não importando o sexo) se derreter aos seus pés e ceder aos seus caprichos. E foi esse choque de olhares que fez ambos se arrepiarem, mas desta vez Kamus se conteve. Seus jantares com o amigo já tinham feito ambos passarem do limite uma vez, porém não pretendia tornar sexo na biblioteca um habito.

- Não vou abrir nenhum vinho, Milo, antes que você comesse com piadinhas.

- Como você é sem graça e convencido! Muito convencido, alias! – reclamou contrariado – E quem disse que eu quero que você abra um vinho, meu amigo? – provocou sarcasticamente.

Milo se levantou e fez menção de sair, mas parou próximo à porta e mandou o seguinte recado para o aquariano que, ainda sentadi, seguia cada passo dado pelo escorpião com seus olhos azuis petróleo:

- Se você não quiser uma hora vou pega-la pra mim.

- O que te faz pensar que eu a quero? – indagou o aquariano que, surpreendendo a sim mesmo, queria muito ouvir a resposta de Milo.

- Seus olhos. – respondeu simplesmente – Te conheço há anos e de forma mais profunda do que qualquer um. – concluiu explicitando malicia na frase.

- Está enganado. – rebateu Kamus que mantinha sua máscara calma e isenta de sentimentos no lugar. – Me ouviu? Milo!

A resposta não veio. Milo deixou a Casa de Aquário com um sorriso de satisfação nos lábios, deixando um aquariano pouco satisfeito para trás. Sabia que ele não iria correr para continuar a conversa, mas dormiria com suas palavras na cabeça. Tinha certeza disso. Talvez essa jovem pudesse trazer alguma agitação, mesmo que diferente, para aqueles tempos tediosos de paz e um pouco de calor para o frio coração de Kamus.

**Casa de Virgem**

Pércia passara o dia todo arrumando suas coisas e observando o santuário da janela de seu quarto que tinha uma bela vista do Coliseu e de parte das escadarias. Ao mesmo tempo especulava coisas sobre seu novo mestre; muitas perguntas vinham-lhe a mente, mas ele parecia extremamente recatado e, aparentemente, gostava de ficar sozinho já que simplesmente sumira desde que a deixara no quarto.

O sol já estava baixo quando a jovem sentiu fome, porém não tinha nada na geladeira além de chá, água, frutas e verduras. O estomago de Pércia parecia gritar por alguma comida, mas nada daquilo enchia os olhos da moça que optou por pegar apenas uma maça e continuou caçando algo decente para comer, algo que a saciasse.

- Ele é gato, mas não é muito normal não... – murmurou frustrada após constatar que não havia nada de suculento na dispensa também.

Ela não queria acreditar, mas parecia que a simplicidade da morada do virginiano também se refletia na cozinha. Todos os cômodos eram extremamente simples e possuíam apenas o necessário para viver com um mínimo de decência. Nem sequer televisão tinha naquele lugar! E a coisa mais próxima de uma era a torradeira. Seu mestre também parecia não gostar muito de cadeiras, pois no lugar delas havia almofadas de diversas cores e tamanhos. Os moveis eram baixos, e, com exceção de um quadro gigantesco cobrindo quase que a totalidade de umas das paredes da sala retratando Buda entre as arvores gêmeas, não tinha mais nada para decorar o interior da casa. As paredes eram brancas e amarelas bem claras, passando a sensação de um ambiente calmo e relaxante. A única coisa em abundancia, além das almofadas, eram as janelas. Mas para a infelicidade da ruiva janelas não eram comestíveis. O estomago de Pércia roncou novamente e ela se jogou numa grande almofada na sala, derrotada. Não sabia onde estava seu mestre, não sabia onde havia comida de verdade e não sabia onde estava com a cabeça quando topara sair do fundo do mar para o santuário de Atena. Suspirou, mordeu a maça, fechou os olhos e nem reparou que já não estava sozinha na sala.

- Boa noite senhorita Pércia. – disse a segunda pessoa que acabara de aparecer.

A pupila de Shaka pulou assustada da almofada e quase engasgou com a maça; a repentina aparição da mulher lhe pegara de surpresa. Ela era de meia idade, porém bonita. Tinha cabelo longo, castanho bem escuro e ondulado e usava uma toga lavanda longa e simples. Uma tiara dourada segurava seus cabelos para trás e um bracelete também dourado enfeitava seu fino braço. Pércia piscou algumas vezes numa cena cômica, pois ela estava com a fruta na boca enquanto piscava e encarava a recém chegada.

- Desculpe assustá-la! Sou Agatha, serva da casa de virgem. – apresentou-se com um sorriso sincero e uma pequena reverencia – Como o senhor Shaka ainda está meditando vim ver se você precisa de algo.

Se a maça não estivesse tapando a boca de Pércia, Agatha teria visto um sorriso sorrateiro escapar-lhe pelo canto dos lábios; uma coisa que ela era, além de devassa e curiosa, era esperta. Muito esperta. Se o mestre não queria se aproximar dela, ela se aproximaria de alguém que o conhecesse pelo menos um pouco e ai estava sua primeira oportunidade. E ainda era uma mulher! Quer melhor? Impossível! Pela mastigou o pedaço da maça que estava em sua boca e logo engoliu-o. Segurou a expressão da forma mais fofa que conseguiu e disse:

- Acabei de chegar e estou me sentindo sozinha... – era chocante, ela parecia outra pessoa, doce e inocente – poderia me fazer um pouco de companhia? Talvez me contar algo sobre esse lugar...

Ela, definitivamente, era uma artista. Ira costumava dizer que Pércia sabia dissimular melhor do que qualquer outra mulher. Tanto que Agatha ficou penalizada com a falsa solidão da jovem e logo se aproximou dela, sentando-se na almofada ao seu lado e tocando-lhe o ombro levemente, dizendo:

- Claro que lhe faço companhia, querida. – os olhos castanhos da serva fitaram-na de forma terna.

- Não quero que encare isso como uma ordem... Quero uma amiga aqui dentro. Quero que seja minha amiga!

- Claro que serei sua amiga, oras! – afirmou bagunçando os cabelos castanhos avermelhados da jovem.

- Ah! Não sabe como suas palavras me deixam feliz! - ela sorriu e sua mente começou a trabalhar frenéticamente. Aquela conversa prometia ser longa e muito proveitosa.

**XXX**

Saíra do templo para contemplar o céu noturno cheio de estrelas. Não havia infinitos pontos cintilantes na noite do santuário submarino, apenas o reflexo do sol nas ondas do mar durante os dias ensolarados e após o astro flamejante se esconder no horizonte tudo ficava terrivelmente escuro quando a lua não estava cheia. Era estranho para muitos ver o mar no lugar céu, mas ela nascera naquele santuário sob as águas, portanto, ver o céu era algo extraordinário para Galatea. Poderia ficar ali sentada nas escadas entre leão e câncer durante toda a noite contemplando as infinitas estrelas que, num gesto infantil, tentava contar sem muito sucesso. Uma leve brisa balançou seus cabelos pálidos e compridos que agora estavam soltos, dançando livres da trança que os prendia horas antes. Ela permaneceu ali, de pé, por um longo tempo sem desviar seu olhar das estrelas. As mangas de seu vestido também ondulavam no vento e a imagem da jovem, mesmo de aparência frágil, era extraordinariamente encantadora e digna de uma ninfa das águas.

Não muito longe dali Afrodite descia de seu templo para fazer a ronda noturna trajando sua reluzente armadura de ouro e capa branca. Fazia isso vagarosamente, pois seu companheiro de turno era Máscara da Morte e este, além de não gostar nadinha de esperar, tinha o péssimo habito de não estar pronto na hora combinada; não gostava de esperar, mas com freqüência deixava os outros esperando. O canceriano era uma pessoa de trato difícil e talvez, por esse traço de personalidade, o pisciano o achasse tão encantador. Para Afrodite ele era como uma de suas rosas negras; perigoso, capaz de destruir qualquer coisa, mas ao mesmo tempo cheio de esplendor. Sabia que no fundo, bem no intimo de Máscara da Morte, existia um homem afetuoso esperando a pessoa certa para se mostrar. E uma vez o cavaleiro de peixes quase conseguira esta façanha, mas faltava-lhe algo – e não era beleza, podem ter certeza – para que o outro se entregasse por completo. Não era a pessoa certa, pois não precisava de cuidados; Afrodite era o tipo de homem que gostava de cuidar de quem amava, gostava de se doar ao máximo, e o canceriano não precisava e nem gostava disso.

- Precisa de alguém que necessite de cuidados para desabrochar como uma bela rosa. – seus pensamentos escaparam em voz alta – Precisa aprender a cuidar, Máscara da Morte... E não somente destruir. – ele continuou a descer até que se deparou com a figura feminina de costas para si. Seus cabelos ainda voavam no vento, assim como seu vestido, e seus olhos contemplavam o céu cintilante. – Este botão pode se tornar uma flor magnífica, mas se não receber os cuidados necessários vai murchar e perderá seu brilho.

Ele não deixaria isso acontecer, jamais. Se percebesse que o homem afetuoso no intimo do antigo assassino Máscara da Morte não existia e seus pensamentos eram somente um equívoco, o pisciano se encarregariade cuidar daquele belo botão.

- Boa noite. - cumprimentou-a e ela olhou-o surpresa por não ter sentido ou visto ele se aproximar – As estrelas estão lindas hoje, não é?

Após virar-se para o homem que vinha descendo e que acabara de falar com ela, notou que era o mesmo que estava mais cedo ao lado de seu mestre no décimo terceiro templo. Era bem afeiçoado, elegante, imponente e parecia bastante gentil.

- Não há estrelas no lugar onde eu nasci. – ela olhou de Afrodite para o céu e não soube por que falou aquilo para um estranho, mas sentiu-se segura para fazê-lo – Esse lugar é realmente muito bonito e até exótico para mim.

- Há rosas no santuário de Poseidon? – perguntou curioso; agora estava ao seu lado e olha as estrelas junto com ela.

- Também não. Existem corais e coisas bem diferentes, mas rosas ou quaisquer outros tipos de flores são bem raros.

- Então aqui está, uma rosa. – ele esticou a mão oferecendo-lhe uma rosa vermelha que acabara de brotar entre seus dedos.

Galatea ficou impressionada. Nunca vira uma técnica como àquela que acabara de presenciar, sem contar com a flor era grande, vistosa e de um vermelho tão acesso e vibrante que nunca vira igual. Ficou olhando para a rosa na mão de Afrodite e não a pegou, apenas admirou por alguns segundos. Sentiu um odor suave e inebriante que ela teve quase certeza exalar dele e não da flor. Arrepiou-se de uma forma gostosa. Um arrepio completamente diferente do que sentia quando estava perto de seu mestre.

- Vamos, é pra você! – ele aproximou mais sua mão e ela pegou a rosa com delicadeza – Sou Afrodite de Peixes, guardião da ultima casa e dono de um lindo jardim. Quero que vá conhecê-lo depois, certo?

- Claro! – ela sorriu, ficando levemente corada na face.

Afrodite devolveu o sorriso e continuou a descer, deixando Galatea com sua rosa e suas estrelas. Mas ela já havia esquecido do céu e agora olhava fixamente para o cavaleiro que acabara de sumir dentro da Casa de Câncer. Olhou novamente para a rosa e ficou novamente vermelha. Ela exalava um cheiro parecido com o do cavaleiro, mas era apenas parecido. Decidiu que aceitaria o convite de Afrodite e visitaria seu jardim o mais rapido possivel.

- É claro que eu vou... – murmurou olhando para a rosa. E pela primeira vez, desde que chegara, sorriu verdadeiramente.

**CASA DE CANCER**

Quarenta minutos atrasado. Afrodite praticamente se arrastara na descida, conversara com Galatea e o canceriano ainda não estava esperando por ele. Xingou baixo e adentrou a morada do amigo com passos largos e decididos. Empurrou com força a porta dupla com o símbolo de câncer no meio e ao entrar na sala deu de cara com um cavaleiro a procura de algo.

- Perdi a garota. – informou enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos arroxeados – perdi mesmo.

Afrodite conteve um riso de incredulidade e Máscara da Morte percebeu. Olhou-o com cara de pouquíssimos amigos e disse:

- Falo sério! Se essa menina desaparece, eu to fudido! – exclamou, já estava ficando nervoso.

- Depende... Ela tem motivos para correr de você? – Tentava disfarçar ao maximo, mas o pisciano estava visivelmente se divertindo as custas do amigo.

O cavaleiro de câncer se calou diante da pergunta.

- Como já dizia o ditado: quem cala, consente. – a essa altura Afrodite já estava sentado na poltrona gótica com as pernas cursadas e o elmo no colo – E só pra lembrar, você está atrasado.

O olhar de Máscara nesse momento mostrava que seu real desejo era mandar o pisciano para o inferno, literalmente. Deu três passos e ficou perigosamente próximo dele, apoiando cada braço musculoso num dos braços da cadeira, cercando Afrodite.

- Está tirando uma com a minha cara? – praticamente rosnou, mas o outro nem se quer se mexeu no acento – Heim?

- Dessa vez você demorou pra perceber... – Afrodite estava se divertindo muito a essa altura – encontrei-a quando vinha pra cá. Ela está olhando as estrelas lá fora.

O rosto do canceriano já estava até vermelho de tanta raiva, ele sentia a bochechas arderem, e a situação só piorou quando Afrodite não conseguiu mais conter o riso e desatou numa gargalhada gostosa e razoavelmente alta.

- Mas ela me paga por sair sem avisar! – soltou Afrodite, ou melhor, a poltrona, pegou o elmo encima da mesa de centro e já ia saindo da casa de câncer quando foi impedido pelo defensor da ultima casa.

- Estamos atrasados! Esqueça! – ele segurava Máscara firmemente pelo braço - Vamos logo!

- Nem pensar! Ela não entra e nem sai sem meu consentimento!

- Máscara! – repreendeu.

- Ela não vai desafiar minha autoridade! – rebateu.

- Pare de ser idiota e infantil! Parece que tem medo dela! Tem medo de fracassar, é? – provocou soltando o braço do amigo e se distanciando alguns passos após perceber que suas palavras atingiram-no em cheio.

- Você perde a noção do perigo... – ameaçou.

- E você nunca teve noção. Nem perder você precisou, Câncer. – o homem de cabelos azuis claríssimos deu as costas e começou a caminhar em direção a casa de gêmeos.

Máscara bufou e foi atrás do pisciano numa discussão que se estendeu por toda a ronda noturna e terminou como já era de se esperar: na cama do cavaleiro de peixes.

**-xXx-**

_**Próximo capitulo: **__Muito Dourado! Elas treinam pela primeira vez com seus novos mestres, assistem ao treino coletivo, conhecem novos cavalheiros e conversão sobre seus mestres, angustias e mistérios_


End file.
